Mudflaps are commonly mounted behind the wheels of motor vehicles, such as trucks, trailers, cars, busses, and the like. Recent mudflaps are provided with various slits and/or other openings to allow airflow therethrough and to reduce the weight of the mudflaps, thus increasing fuel efficiency.